Lean on me
by Choi Ryeosomnia II
Summary: Ryeowook selalu tahu segalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Saat pria itu marah, sedih, bahagia dan mati rasa. /Kyuwook/GS/Oneshoot/


Dalam hidup tidak selalu segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Setiap harinya tidak selalu melulu tentang mawar merah dan langit yang penuh dengan pelangi. Tapi ini juga bukan tentang rasa sakit dan penderitaan.

Inti dari itu semua adalah bahwa cinta dapat membuat segalanya menjadi indah. Dimana dua orang saling bekerja bergandengan tangan untuk membangun sebuah jembatan bukan dinding.

.  
.

Pair : kyuXwook  
Chara © Belongs to God Almighty  
Story © Choi Ryeosomnia

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun dalam suasana hati yang buruk tidak ada siapapun yang berani mendekatinya—Tidak pula Donghae sahabat baiknya. Semuanya memilih menjauh dan menghindari Kyuhyun ketika pria tinggi dengan kulit pucatnya tersebut dalam mood yang sulit untuk disentuh.

Tapi Ryeowook adalah pengecualian. Gadis dengan tinggi dibawah pundak Kyuhyun tersebut adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan datang dan menemui Kyuhyun. Mendekatinya dan berbicara dengan lembut pada pria tampan itu.

Perubahan mood Kyuhyun selalu dapat diteliti oleh gadis bermata caramel tersebut. Biasanya ketika Kyuhyun marah itu selalu dimulai dengan mata yang semakin menajam, kerutan didahi yang tercetak dengan jelas, rahangnya yang menegang dan juga bibir yang terkatup dengan rapat.

Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dipojokan ruangan. Pria itu menutup matanya dan tangannya tersilang didepan dada bidangnya. Alisnya saling bertautan—menandakan bahwa pria ini masih dalam mood buruknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Tangannya memegang pundak Kyuhyun lembut. Mencoba memanggil selembut mungkin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dan ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Ryeowook tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri disamping pria yang sedang meringkuk itu. Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak tegar diluar ternyata dapat serapuh ini ketika ia sedang mati rasa.

Ya. Kyuhyun sedang mati rasa.

Ryeowook sangat tahu kapan Kyuhyun sedih dan marah atau kecewa. Pria itu akan melakukan hal-hal gila ketika ia marah—seperti contohnya memprovokasi Donghae sang sahabat sampai keduanya berkelahi hebat. Meskipun semua orang tahu benar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Dan ketika ia sedih, pria berambut ikal kecoklatan tersebut hanya akan duduk didepan grand piano miliknya dan mulai memainkannya. Melodinya hanya akan terdengar menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tapi sekarang ini Kyuhyun justru tak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya duduk disudut ruangan miliknya. Meringkuk dan tidak ingin berbicara.

Ryeowook datang di apartment Kyuhyun sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada gadis mungil yang ia cintai tersebut.

Ryeowook sendiri yang biasanya selalu manja pada Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Pada saat-saat seperti ini gadis manis itu tahu bahwa yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanyalah kesenyapan. Dan Ryeowook menghargai itu.

Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya. Raut wajahnya sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Ini adalah panggilan kedua Ryeowook dan pria itu masih bergeming. Pada akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangan kanannya mengalung dileher jenjang Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya mengelus surai ikal milik sang pria.

Kyuhyun sedikit ada pergerakan ketika merasakan ada beban dipahanya. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya. Memandang tepat pada caramel cerah gadis kecil dipangkuannya tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum lembut dari sang gadis. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa senyum lembut itu membuat segalanya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Cup!

Ryeowook mengecup bibir penuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat—tapi lembut.  
"Ada apa?" Bertanya masih dengan nada yang lembut.

"Apa kau ingat dengan gadis kecil yang bertemu dengan kita di taman rumah sakit waktu itu?"

"Dia gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat."—Ryeowook.

"Kau membuatnya menangis ketika kau menggenggam tanganku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku suka menggenggam tanganmu. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

Cup!

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Dia berumur tujuh tahun."

"Aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum dan tangannya masih setia mengelus rambut halus Kyuhyun.

"Dia meninggal hari ini." Suara Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi parau. Matanya berembun. Dan Ryeowook dapat merasakan bahwa ada sedikit goncangan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku gagal menyelamatkannya."

Ryeowook sangat tahu tentang ini. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang perfeksionis dan pemikir keras. Kehilangan satu dari sekian banyak pasien yang ditanganinya adalah sebuah kegagalan sebagai seorang dokter baginya.

Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia tetap mengalami perasaan-perasaan yang seperti ini setiap kali kasus seperti ini terjadi.

Baginya kehilangan tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sahabatnya tak peduli seberapa banyak ia kehilangan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak kecil Ryewook. Menyembunyikan tangisnya yang sudah hampir pecah.

Semua orang tak akan percaya ini. Kyuhyun yang dingin tak tersentuh dan juga seorang dokter yang professional juga memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam bidangnya—pada nyatanya hanyalah manusia biasa.

Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini. Selalu seperti yang pertama kalinya mengalami ini.

Ryeowook menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun selain membiarkan pria yang sangat ia sayangi itu menangis dipundaknya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkaku, Kyu." Ujarnya. "Bersandarlah padaku." Tambahnya lagi.

Ryeowook merasakan kedua lengan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya kencang—seperti menyalurkan segala bebannya kepada Ryeowook.

Dan Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun adalah bayi besarnya yang selalu pura-pura tegar.

Keduanya menghabiskan sore yang sunyi itu berdua. Saling memeluk dan memberi kenyamanan. Karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Ryeowook ingin menghibur Kyuhyun; selalu berada disamping pria itu dan berbagi kesedihan agar Kyuhyun tidak membawa kesedihannya seorang diri.

Dan Kim Ryeowook ingin melakukan hal itu selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

.  
.

_Mereka tidak berbicara tentang apa pun yang berat atau ringan._  
_Mereka hanya diam bersama. Dan itu sudah cukup._

_[[ phiphohbie ]]_

**-FIN-**


End file.
